


Dirty Secrets, Empty Memories, and Broken Hearts Across the Floor

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Evil!Adrien, F/M, Hunt, Hunting, LadyNoir - Freeform, Masturbation, Plotting, Predator/Prey, Prequel, Stalking, adrienette - Freeform, agedupcharacters, chase - Freeform, evil!ChatNoir, handfucking, obsessed!Adrien, pillowhumping, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Some would call the man obsessed, which he was, but he needed her. Needed someone beside him to get his mother back and to rule over Paris once his father ended his reign upon the city. Someone had to keep Paris on it’s toes and he needed a queen at his side. He was the prince of crime and he wanted her to be his princess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 32
Kudos: 148
Collections: villain!Chat Noir





	Dirty Secrets, Empty Memories, and Broken Hearts Across the Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comme un médicament (moi, je suis rien sans toi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537409) by [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura). 



> **Lalunaoscura wrote this amazing fanfic and I was telling her how much I wanted to write a prequel where you see him plot it out. So, I asked her permission to write it and this was born. I want to thank her so much for letting me write this! It was a hell of a lot of fun to do and helped distract me from feeling sick. You are amazing and deserve all the lovely things in this world! Love ya, woman! haha**

**_"No one will love you like I did  
Will treat you like I did  
So go on, wear that scarlet letter  
No one will love you like I did  
Will touch you like I did  
So good luck finding something better"_ **

* * *

Adrien stood in his room with his hands on his hips, staring at a massive map that took up most of the wall beside his bed. He stroked his chin with his fingertips, causing the steel ‘G’ cufflink in the cuffs of his black button-down to catch the light from his expansive wall of windows. 

He had black pins marked where Ladybug had been seen the past month or so. Red string wrapped around each one, connecting them and showing him what her route was. She seemed to always have a main one that she used to patrol at night. He had spent a long time mapping her and watching her carefully to see where he could intersect her at every turn. 

He softly laughed as he jammed another pin into place, taking up the thin crimson string to wind it around it. “I’ll get you soon enough, M’Lady. You can’t escape the cat for long.” 

“What’s the plan, Kid?” Plagg zipped over and threw a piece of camembert into his mouth.

“Follow her until she can’t run anymore and I see her transform. I have her routes. Now I need to just follow them until she gets tired and goes home.” Adrien’s lips curled up in a smirk as he opened a container of bright red paint, placing his hand inside to coat his palm and slender fingers in it. “And she’ll transform around here.” 

Plagg watched his chosen slam his hand down near the bottom corner of the map with a claiming move that showed dominance. The wet paint dripped down the map in long lines beneath the handprint. “And if the girl doesn’t want to be caught by the cat?”

Adrien slowly peered over his shoulder with a dark expression, one that would make anyone’s panties wet. “Oh, she will be mine. She won’t be able to resist me.” 

“She’s a clever woman, Kid.” Plagg warned him and Adrien smirked.

“She may resist Chat Noir’s charms… but she won’t be able to resist Adrien’s.” Adrien licked his lips and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket that had an embroidered ‘G’ on the edge. “No one can resist an Agreste. Especially this one.” 

Plagg hid in his holder’s shirt, as Adrien wiped his hand clean from the paint and left his room. He ran down the vast staircase and towards his father’s office to meet with the notorious villain of Paris.

Adrien adjusted the black sleeves of his button-down shirt, rolling them up to his elbows. He cleared his throat and spun his steel watch around his wrist, going over what he was going to tell his father. He had these meetings on the regular since he had gone to Papillion’s side. Since his father had told him that he was trying to get his mother back with the miraculouses. He wanted his mother back as much as his father did and he would do anything to make that happen. Plus, he was tired of waiting for Ladybug. Tired of sacrificing himself for her at every turn. He wanted her and she wasn’t letting him have her. 

Some would call the man obsessed, which he was, but he needed her. Needed someone beside him to get his mother back and to rule over Paris once his father ended his reign upon the city. Someone had to keep Paris on it’s toes and he needed a queen at his side. He was the prince of crime and he wanted her to be his princess. 

He shook his hands out and placed them on his father’s office doors, pausing to stare at his silver ring on his right ring finger for a moment. The corner of his lips curled up into a dangerous smirk, as his gaze smoldered. He shoved the door open and walked in like he owned the office.

“Bonsoir, father.” Adrien ran his fingertips along Nathalie’s desk as he walked past it. “What’s the plan for this evening?”

“Adrien, you’re late.” Gabriel barely peered up from his tablet, where he was designing clothing for the next release.

“Or are you early?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at his father and Gabriel growled.

“Don’t be a smart ass with me, son. Come.” Gabriel stopped drawing on his tablet and walked over to the painting of Adrien’s mother. 

Adrien watched his father drop down into the lair and copied him by placing his slender fingers in all the right shapes. The glass elevator took him down to the dark iron shelter. He swallowed hard, still not used to seeing the glass lifepod at the end of the long catwalk. It was a runway that he was never used to walking, no matter how many times he walked down the damn thing. 

He cleared his throat and placed his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, as he walked down the long catwalk to his mother. His father paused there to pay his respects every time, before they went to the massive dome to akumatize someone.

Adrien watched his father place a bouquet down on top of the glass stasis pod, and all he could think of was that it was like his mother was in a coffin. The stasis pod wasn’t keeping her alive, but was more preserving her dead body. He walked up and kissed his hand, placing his fingers to the glass.

“We’ll save you, mother. I promise. No matter what it takes. We are going to make this right again. Even if I have to be in your place.” Adrien whispered and walked away to follow his father into the ironclad dome.

He walked into the metallic dome that echoed their voices and only made him feel more secluded. The heavy door shut behind him and made him flinch. He never got used to how loud it was. How solid it kept them locked inside and protected. 

“Darkwings Rise!” His father’s deep villainous voice echoed off the steel frame and Adrien followed suit, uttering ‘Claws Out’. 

His black leather suit wasn’t how it used to be. He had redesigned it slightly, adding more steel tones to it. Lines of silver ran along the hem of each piece and more lines accentuated his muscular build. Silver lines accented his mask like cracks in fine porcelain and only showed that he was broken. Cracks of silver ran along his gloves and his golden bell was cracked and broken. 

Chat’s chest rose and fell as he walked up to stand beside his father, waiting for Papillion to do his job. “Who’s the lucky one tonight?” 

“There is pain and panic at the  _ Arc de Triomphe. _ We start there.” Papillion smirked and held out his hand, letting a butterfly land into it. 

Chat watched as his father slowly covered it with his hand, turning the gorgeous opalescent butterfly into a dark and cracked purple one. A color fit for royalty and ready to do their bidding. 

*******

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops of Paris, letting the moonlight shine off the silver lines on his leather suit. He growled and ran, keeping his eyes locked on a woman in a skin tight red suit. 

Her suit had changed over the years with it’s accentuating bands of black that showed off her curves and made Chat want to drop to his knees. Her ass had become more voluminous and her breasts bounced with each jump. He could chase her all night just to catch her and pin her against a wall to have his dirty way with her. She was the very definition of a Goddess to him. One that would bring him to the depths of Hell and he would bask in every second of the pain she would bring him. 

It was hard to think when he had something so beautiful to gaze upon, to chase and make his. To beg on his knees to have her by his side. To make her scream his name to the Heavens and connect it to the dark underworld below. She would be his princess, his queen, and he knew she wouldn’t say no. She would fall for his charms like Eve to the serpent and she wouldn’t repent for her sins. 

He landed with a hard thump of his boots on the solid concrete roof a building away from his lady. Chat smirked and watched her as the akuma landed on the rooftop in front of her. He watched her swing her yo-yo, fighting the villain and trying to grab it’s tainted object to gain control over it. She always had to have control over the situation and seeked to gain it. 

Control reigned over chaos and he was going to prove her wrong. That chaos could prevail over control, but not now. Now he would land behind her when she thought she had won. He was going to bring chaos to her control and reign terror over her, seduce her like a trapped bug and make her adrenaline rise with his charms. 

Chat waited for her to catch the akuma in her yo-yo and set it free. It was all part of his plan. Make her feel like she had it all covered and had won, when the fight had really just begun. A game of cat and bug so to speak and he had the high ground. His lips curled up into a smirk and he ran the tip of his tongue along a fang, excited to play with the exhausted bug. He’d wear her out until she gave up, until she couldn’t do anything but run and drop transformation. He’d have her right where he wanted her. Doing what he wanted her to without her catching on. After all she was a clever little thing and that was one attribute about her that he loved. 

He landed behind Ladybug and watched her stand up to place her yo-yo back onto her hip. 

“I was wondering when you would show up.” Her voice was laced with interest and confidence.

“Clever little thing, aren’t you?” Chat hissed and licked one of his fangs, circling her on his hands and boots. “Can’t get anything past a woman of your stature.” He stood up in front of her and gripped her chin between his claws. “No matter how hard I try and plan… you always seem to know.” He slowly tilted his head to the side and bared his fangs. 

“So, why not give up?” Ladybug grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand down beside his hip, eliciting a growl from deep within his chest. 

She walked away from him with swaying hips and he ran up, spinning around her and getting in front of her again. “Because, M’Lady, you are the one purrincess I want. Don’t you want to reign over Paris?” 

“That’s Papillion’s deal, not mine. Good triumphs over evil, tom cat.” Ladybug placed her hands on her hips. 

Chat growled and yanked his staff from his back, elongating it in a quick motion and swinging it around her waist to catch the other end of the steel rod with his hand. He tugged her against his body with a fast move, bringing his lips close to hers. 

His warm breath feathered along her pouted lips as he locked his gaze with hers. “Always have to control everything, don’t you, little bug? Always have to save the day and be an angel for the city of love.” 

“Let me go!” Ladybug jammed her palms into his chest and gasped when he yanked her even closer. 

She could feel every muscle against her body. How he was beyond turned on and his hardened length pressed above the apex of her thighs and she swallowed hard, trying to ignore it. He peered down at her through his lashes with a hunger filled expression. She whined and bit her bottom lip, letting her lashes lower and her gaze trace his full lips. 

“Give up. You know you want me. You can’t resist me. You love the chase. To be hunted like the prey that you are.” Chat smirked and Ladybug spun in his grasp and grabbed his staff, pushing it up and over her head. 

She grabbed her yo-yo and swung it around the staff to grab it from his grasp, but he held on too tight and was slammed into her. He trapped her against a brick wall and he was suddenly too close again. 

Chat softly laughed and brought his face close to hers again. “M’Lady, I think you want me more than you let on. You want chaos. You’re sick of being in control all the time. You need me. You need the chaos to break up your control. You’re tired and exhausted. Crumbling and about to break like me. Admit it! You want to be dragged to Hell with me.” He leaned into her neck and slowly licked up it, nibbling on her earlobe with his fang and playing with her miraculous. “Come with me. Save me and make me your kitty again. You know you miss me,  _ bugaboo _ .” His whispered words sent a shiver up her spine and her knees weak. 

She couldn’t let the man win. He was obsessed and just wanted her earrings to gain back something that he lost. He didn’t want her. He wanted what she had. Wanted what Papillion craved.

She shoved him away again and spit her words at his face. “You don’t want  _ me _ ! You want what I have to offer!” She pointed at him and swung her yo-yo, taking off to detransform. She was beyond exhausted and Chat knew it. She was so close to breaking, so close to letting him in. 

“I’ll play this game until you crack.” Chat hissed under his breath and took off to follow her. 

He kept one step behind her, watching her try to lose him. She dropped onto a roof, leaning over with her hands on her thighs to catch her breath. He had been chasing her in circles for too long and she was beyond exhausted. The sharp rings of her miraculous echoed through the city and made Chat smirk. She was out of time and there was only one place she could go. Her place, which was currently beneath his dripping red handprint on his bedroom wall at home.

Chat stayed on a building and hid, causing her to think that she was safe. He watched her drop down onto a balcony and detransform. His peridot eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he took in a slender woman in black skinny jeans and a flowy white tank top with a black striped pattern and the word ‘meow’ written in red. 

He smirked and licked his lips, taking in her shirt and the word embroidered across her perky breasts. He softly chuckled and took in her dark hair that was up in a bow-shaped bun that resembled cat ears to him. Oh he had her, whether she knew he did or not. She was his and only his. He was sure of it now. 

He watched her raise her hands over her head to stretch, causing her breasts to kiss the air and her top to rise up her back and showcase her slender spine. Her creamy skin glowed in the white lights that decorated her balcony, and all he wanted to do was run his tongue along her body to drive her wild. He wanted to lavish her from her head to her toes and make her whimper like she had. Wanted to nibble on her shoulders and pulse point. He wanted to graze his fangs along her neck and wanted to claim her, while he pressed her against his bed. He wanted to hear her gasp and moan, while she dug her nails into his back and drew red lines through his warm skin. He wanted to run his tongue between her legs and make her arch her back beneath him. He wanted to leave marks on her soft skin so everyone knew who she belonged to. 

She whipped around, clearly feeling eyes on her, and he shrank away to make his way back to his room. He knew where she lived now. In the morning he would wait for her to leave and follow her all day to figure out a plan to corner her later. But now he needed to deal with something else, the nagging throbbing between his thighs that was overpowering anything else in his mind. 

Chat elongated his staff and took off across the rooftops to make his way back to his room. He leaped up to his open window and climbed back into his bedroom. 

“Claws in.” Chat whispered and the neon light took over his room before Adrien was standing in his place. 

He walked over to his wall and used paint to mark where she lived for future reference. “Found you, M’Lady.” 

“Good, now we can stop with this obsession.” Plagg sighed and ate a piece of camembert.

“No, Plagg. Now we can dive deeper. I know where she lives. I know what she looks like. She’s mine now.” Adrien smirked and groaned at the image of her in his bed, moaning and screaming his name as he railed her hard against the mattress. 

Plagg shook his head and rushed off to his camembert stash, while Adrien pulled out his phone and laid down on his bed. He unlocked his phone and flicked his thumb across the screen to open his photos of Ladybug. He picked one of his favorites and focused on it. How the skin tight suit looked amazing on her body and made him want to drag his claws along the fabric and rip it from her body. How much he wanted to throw her onto his bed, flip her onto her stomach, grab her hips, and yank her up onto her hands and knees. How much he wanted to dig his fingertips into her hips and fuck her hard from behind.

He ran his slender fingers down his abs and undid the clasp on his pants with the snap of his fingers. He slowly undid the zipper, taking his time to tease himself. Adrien got lost in Ladybug’s bluebell gaze and licked his lips before biting the bottom one. He slipped his hand beneath the band of his black tight boxers and caressed his pelvis with his fingertips, teasing himself. 

A soft moan passed his swollen full lips as he let his fingers ghost over his hardened length. He flexed it against his hand, imagining that it was pressing against Ladybug’s smooth pussy. He thought about how wet she would be with need. How she would whimper and beg as he teased between her folds with the swollen head of his cock. How her soft moans and whimpers would sound in his ear as she licked and nibbled along it. How she would grip his biceps and anything she could as he nibbled on her neck and whispered words against her skin. 

Adrien grazed his fingers along his balls, teasing himself and making his hips rise from the bed. His soft fingertips ran back up to tease his cock, which was throbbing and begging to fuck his lady. All he wanted to do was make her his, make her beg, make her cum hard and ask for more. 

He moaned and tilted his head back for a moment, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock and thrusting into it. Adrien grazed her photo with his thumb and shoved his boxers and pants down around his knees. Something about the way his pants restricted his movements made him more turned on. The thought of her yo-yo wrapped around him and pinning him in place invaded his thoughts and a growl passed his lips. 

He parted his lips and sped up his hand, pausing at the swollen tip to tease it with short strokes. He moaned and closed his eyes, getting lost in the chase of his orgasm. He continued to pump his hand, thrusting occasionally and bringing himself to and from the edge. 

Adrien licked his lips and dropped his phone to run his other hand down his body to cup and caress his balls. He teased himself and began to fuck his hand faster and harder, panting and moaning her name. Calling her his queen, his princess, his lady. Speaking words and hoping that she somehow could hear him. That she could somehow see him. He removed his hand from his balls and kicked off his pants and boxers. 

He got onto his hands and knees. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it beneath his body. He moaned and ran the sensitive tip of his cock against his soft designer sheets, teasing it before slipping it between the pillow and his mattress.

He leaned down to bite his pillow, thrusting his hips and fucking himself against the bed. His thoughts ran to Ladybug beneath him. About how her tight and wet pussy would clench around his hardened length and how amazing it would feel to be enveloped by her warmth. He got lost in the soft sheets and pillow rubbing against his cock. Lost in how Ladybug would feel wrapped around him and pulling him closer to the edge. He gasped and growled against the pillow, biting it as he felt the pressure build at the base of his spine.

His thighs trembled as his muscles flexed. The muscles of his ass moved with each deep thrust and he was suddenly lost in his pleasure. His breathing came out in sharp pants and his knees parted against the mattress as he got closer. He needed more, much more. Carnal lust ran through his veins and he lost control of himself. He pulled out from the pillow and placed his cock on top of it, bringing his chest to the bed and sliding his hands beneath the pillow. He added pressure to his cock through the fluffy material, while he thrusted faster. He sped up his thrusts and added more pressure with his hands, making it tighter around his cock. He gasped and groaned against his mattress. His body trembled and flexed as his breath caught. 

He peered up with lowered lashes and parted lips, finally letting go and releasing onto his pillow without giving a shit. His moans echoed out as he continued to thrust and release streams of cum onto his pillow. He sat back on his heels and thrusted the underside of his cock against the pillow to overstimulate himself for more. He hissed and continued to rub against his pillow until he was able to go into another orgasm, imagining that his pillow was her pussy that he was rubbing against. He thought about her words encouraging him to cum for her and how good he was making her feel. The second one ran through him harder than the first, and he licked his lips and caught his breath. 

She was too much. He couldn’t stay away from her any longer and his need for her was only growing worse. Adrien cleared his throat and got up, taking the pillow case from his pillow and carrying it with his clothing to his bathroom so that he could shower. He had a long day planned for tomorrow and needed to get some sleep. 

*******

  
  


The bright sun woke him up in the morning along with his incessant alarm. He hated the damn thing and wanted nothing more than to silence it forever and never have to use it again. But that wasn’t the life he lived, he lived a life where he was a servant to it. His alarm clock’s pawn to be moved along the chess board in any twisted way his father dreamed of. He was exhausted and tired. He needed something good and the one good thing left… he had abandoned to help his father get his mother back. No one cared for him the way his mother did and he was going to get her back in anyway that he could.

He yawned and stretched his hands above his head. The soft sheet was draped across his hips with his bent knee peeking out from beneath it. The deep ‘v’ of his hips was showcased by the fabric around him. 

Adrien groaned and got up, throwing the sheet from himself and reaching his arm over his shoulder to stretch more. The bright sunlight warmed his naked body, as he stretched his neck and made his way to his bathroom to get dressed. 

As he fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, he gazed into the mirror and watched a dangerous expression cross his lips at the thought of his plans for the day. Chasing a woman that he had spent years desperately wanting. 

“Ready, Plagg?” Adrien cleared his throat, shoving a white tee over his toned body. 

“Let’s get it over with, Kid.” Plagg gave up, zipping into Adrien’s ring. 

Chat Noir opened up his window pane and leaped out of it, bounding back to where she lived. He stopped on the roof across from her balcony and waited for her. His gaze locked on her double paned doors, watching her reach up to fix her hair. He slowly peered down her slender body as she bent down to pick something from the floor, causing the lower curves of her ass to peek from beneath her pink towel. With how her skin was dewey, he could tell that she had just gotten out of the shower. 

He used the camera function on his staff to zoom in closer, peering at her phone and catching the name on the text message. “Alya?” He whispered the name out loud and locked in on the time and place she was to meet her at. Another name appeared on her phone, “Nino.” 

Two names that meant more to him than she probably could imagine. Two names that he could use to get closer to her. Chat smirked and watched her get dressed, slipping into a red summer dress. Easy target for him to follow with it being so bright and his newest favorite color. 

He growled beneath his breath and watched her grab her purse and keys, tripping on a rug on her way to her door. “Clumsy little thing, aren’t you?” 

He closed his staff and took off to the roof of her apartment building. He perched on the top and peered over the edge to see her walking out of the tall building and onto the street. 

Chat ran his tongue along a fang and hissed, watching her get into a taxi. He kept his eyes on the silver car, following it with ease along the rooftops of the city. 

The silver car stopped outside of a restaurant and she got out after paying for the ride. Chat dropped on top of the restaurant, watching her meet up with a woman and man. 

“That must be them. Alya and Nino. Now, if I could just get their last names.” Chat whispered and dropped down into an alleyway. He peered around to see if anyone was looking before detransforming.

Plagg zipped out to complain and Adrien silenced him with the snap of his fingers, rendering the kwami’s voice useless. “Enough out of you.” Adrien cursed under his breath with a clenched jaw. 

He walked out of the alleyway with his hands in his pockets, opening the door to the cafe and asking for a secluded spot since he was a celebrity. He paid extra for the trouble and was seated in a far back corner near his lady’s table. 

Adrien ordered a glass of  _ Pinot Noir _ and had them leave the bottle. He wasn’t planning on eating. He sat and listened to their conversation.

“I’m supposed to take photos for Alya’s blog. Then I have a photography gig for this royal family in Versailles.” Nino’s voice stood out among the girls. 

“Ah… the busy life of Paris’s top photographer, Nino Lahiffe.” His lady giggled and her laugh was like a beautiful melody from a piano. He’d love to play her like the grande piano in his bedroom. Better yet, he’d love to take her on it and pound her until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

Adrien lifted his hand and brought up his index and middle finger curling them, repeatedly, to get a waiter to come to his table. 

“Oui, monsieur?” The waiter leaned down to listen to the twisted man at the table.

“I’d like to order a bottle of rosé for that lovely table over there, s’il vous plait.” Adrien pointed to the table with his lady sitting at it, taking out the amount to cover it. 

“Of course, monsieur.” The waiter took his money and rushed off to bring the bottle to the table. 

Adrien quickly rushed off and left the restaurant before they could look over. He escaped to the alleyway and transformed into Chat, taking off to tell his father about this photographer. If he wanted to get close to her then he had to get this so called amazing photographer within his grasp.

*******

Adrien rushed down the staircase and flung open his father’s office door, catching him in the middle of leaning in towards Nathalie. Adrien ignored it and cleared his throat, causing his father to pull away from his assistant.

“Have you ever heard of a photographer by the name of Nino Lahiffe?” Adrien licked his lips and panted, running his hand through his messy golden hair.

“Paris’s so called most famous photographer?” Gabriel didn’t understand what his son was getting at.

“Yes, him. We should hire him to take the photos for the next shoot. I think it’d be good to put his name on our brand, if he really is as famous as people claim him to be.” Adrien walked up to his father and stole his tablet from him. He typed in Nino’s full name and pulled up some of his work. “He takes amazing photos, father. I think it’d be in our best interest.”

Gabriel flicked through the photos, taking in how edgy they were. “Alright. Nathalie give this man a call and-”

“Father if I may take the lead on this one, please.” Adrien gave his father a fake grin and Gabriel sighed.

He nodded with his hands clasped behind his back. “Alright, son. This is your chance to show me what you’ve learned as an Agreste. Don’t screw it up.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Adrien nodded and left the office, pulling his phone out to contact Nino Lahiffe.

He made his way back to his room, slamming his bedroom door behind himself. “Bonsoir, is this a Monsieur Nino Lahiffe? Yes, this is an associate of the brand  _ Gabriel _ . I was wondering if you would be interested in doing a photoshoot for us tomorrow morning at six?” Adrien didn’t want to give himself away. “Yes, you will? It’s a real honor. I will text you the location. Yes, you’ll be photographing Adrien, Gabriel Agreste’s top model and ambassador of the brand.”

Adrien hung up and texted the man the address for where he needed to be in the morning. “This is going to be too much fun.” A dangerous smirk passed his lips as he peered out the window at the dark sky, watching Ladybug swing past via her yo-yo. “And you’ll soon be mine, little bug. Just you wait, my future queen.” 

*******

  
  


Adrien spotted Nino from across the area of the jardin that they were filming in. He quickly got into the first ensemble and walked up to the man. He held his hand out to him with a big smile on his face.

“You must be Paris’s famous photographer, Monsieur Lahiffe.” Adrien watched the man move his camera to one hand to shake his.

“Yes and you are?” Nino smiled at him and shook his hand.

“Adrien Athanase. Gabriel’s top model and the ambassador of their brand.” Adrien winked at him and caused the other man to laugh.

“So, I see. It was nice of the company to reach out to me. This is kinda big for me, ya know?” Nino nervously gave a nod and Adrien clapped him on the shoulder.

“Let me show you around.” Adrien guided Nino through the vast array of crew that it took to run a shoot. 

“ _ Gabriel _ really runs with this many people on one shoot?” Nino was surprised by it. 

“Oh yeah. Sometimes more. You should see the insanity of one fashion show. This has nothing on that.” Adrien laughed and smacked Nino’s back. “Should we get started?” 

“Y-yeah, dude. I mean, Sir.” Nino stumbled and took the lens cap from his camera.

“Call me Adrien.” Adrien winked at him and let a make-up artist fix his foundation.

“Nino.” Nino answered back before he got set-up for the shoot. 

“Nice to work with you, Nino.” Adrien smirked and adjusted his sport coat with his slender fingers. “Ready?”

“Yes, Si… Adrien.” Nino caught his mistake and got behind his camera.

Adrien did various poses, while Nino fluttered around him with the camera. His poses ranged from serious business man to sexy and carefree. Each pose and look showcased what the brand meant for people, confidence and ownership. He nailed it and Nino was taken aback by the man. Adrien was very good at showing what his father wanted for the brand. He was trained since birth to be the ambassador and he excelled at it. 

He rushed up behind Nino, as the man was packing up to head out. “Hey, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink. Ya know, to celebrate. I haven’t hung out with anyone in a long time. It’d be fun.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to do that, man.” Nino shook his head and laughed.

“I want to. C’mon. Let me take you out for one drink. Just one.” Adrien tried to talk the photographer into it. “When’s the last time you went out and had fun, huh?”

“Alright, one drink.” Nino sighed and threw his camera bag over his shoulder.

“Nice, man! Let’s go.” Adrien led him off the site and to a taxi. 

The whole ride was filled with small talk, which Adrien hated to no end but it was worth it. 

“I grew up in Versailles and come from a wealthy family. My mother thought that I should model for  _ Gabriel _ and so I was brought in. They quickly took me in as a great potential and I became the ambassador for the brand. I worked closely with Gabriel and still do. He can be a bit hard to work with.” Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair as they approached the bar. It wasn’t completely the truth, but it was teetering on it. It was enough to let Nino in, but also keep him at a distance. “We’re here.” 

Nino raised an eyebrow at the man beside him and watched him pay for their cab fair. Nino got out of the car and waited for Adrien to get out. Adrien walked with him to the bouncer and they easily got in. 

“Pays to be known around here.” Adrien winked at Nino and led him to the bar, ordering them a couple of beers. 

“So, why is Gabriel hard to work with?” Nino grabbed the beer and took a sip from it. 

“You know how it is. Can’t say the tabloids paint him any prettier than he really is. The man can be stubborn and stoic. Lacks any emotion but anger and greed, dominance.” Adrien scoffed and took a sip from his beer, tipping it back slightly between his fingertips.

“So why work for him?” Nino swallowed hard and waited for the answer.

“Money. Why else? I don’t see any other positives to it. I have to be on a strict diet and workout regime. I’m watched often and have a contract signed to him. I can’t get out even if I want to. Which-” Adrien gestured to Nino with his beer bottle. “-I don’t.” 

“What about your mother or father? What do they say?” Nino took a sip of his drink.

“My mother is dead and my father is a recluse. Neither speak much to me. Well, my mother can’t.” Adrien awkwardly laughed and covered his pain with a swig of beer.

“I’m sorry to hear that, man. Truly. That has to be hard.” Nino sighed and thought about how he had lost his father. “I lost my father young. I totally get it. He was a strict mother fucker too.” He laughed and Adrien held up his beer.

“Amen to that bullshit. Parents suck sometimes. Sometimes I wish my father wasn’t around, not that he’s in my life much anyway. Too obsessed with the past to give a shit about me.” Adrien scoffed and finished his beer. “I’m getting another one. Want one?” He gestured to his empty bottle with his finger.

“Sure, why the hell not.” Nino gave in and threw back the rest of his beer, watching the man leave. 

*******

He had spent weeks with Nino, texting and meeting up to get to know him more. They grew closer and closer until Nino had become a good friend of his. Nino was the one person that cared about him, genuinely cared since his mother was gone. If you had asked Adrien a few weeks ago if he would have ever texted something so low to a person, he would have told you never. But here he sat in his room with the most vulnerable text sitting on his phone with three dots undulating at the bottom corner of his screen.

**[Adrien Athanase] I don’t know man… I’m single and lonely as fuck. I’d give anything to have a woman in my bed. Even for a night.**

**⚪ ⚪ ⚪**

  
  


Adrien stared at the map on his wall with Ladybug’s every move mapped out. He licked his lips, shaking his leg as he became impatient. He wanted those blasted dots to stop moving and to be replaced with a text from his friend. 

**[Nino Lahiffe] I may know someone that would be worth your while. We’re going to a club tonight. Maybe she’d be willing to meet you. What do you say? Good?**

Adrien rubbed his chin with a dangerous expression. Oh he’d agree alright because it could only be one person that Nino wanted him to meet. He quickly texted him back. 

**[Adrien Athanase] Sounds great, man. Time and place and I’ll be there.**

Once Adrien secured the time and place, he began to get ready to go to the club. He needed to look as attractive as possible, like the daffodil planted by Hades himself to draw Persphone to Hell.

He slipped on a black deep v-neck tee and a pair of dark tight designer jeans. Adrien picked out a black leather belt with a steel buckle and slipped it through the loops of his jeans before slipping on a pair of shoes to go with the outfit. 

He stood in the mirror and messed with his hair, styling it just how he wanted to. Adrien quickly brushed his teeth and threw on some cologne. It was dark, citrus noted, and alluring like a tainted rose. Alluring and seductive enough to draw a woman in and he hoped it would work on  _ her  _ above any other damsel. He smirked and jammed his phone into his front pocket and his wallet into the back one. 

Adrien left his room and jogged down the staircase to take a taxi to the club so his father wouldn’t find out. He was used to evading his father since he was a teenager and this was no different. If anything it had only gotten easier with time and money. He had learned how to swindle his way into and out of things with his wealth and money. And as much as he hated it, his father had always been right. Money spoke louder than words.

*******

The car pulled up to the club and Adrien paid the driver, getting out to walk up to the bouncer. He was instantly let in with the flash of an ID. He made his way through the dancing crowd after stopping to get a glass of whiskey from the bar. He made his way to the VIP section to get himself a table that looked over the club. 

It didn’t take long for him to spot his lady in the crowd. She stood out in her black and white themed ensemble. It clashed with the neon lights as they ran over the crowd. He took a sip from his glass and kept his dark lust-filled gaze on her. 

A drunk woman sauntered into his room and crawled along the seat. “I heard… Adrien Agreste was here.” 

Adrien scowled at her and set his glass down, “Who is asking?” 

“No one. Just me, I’m afraid. But I’m glad that I found the famous model.” She purred and Adrien rolled his eyes. 

She began to run her hands along his bicep and he grabbed his phone as it buzzed in his pocket.

**[Nino Lahiffe] Hey, where are you, man?**

**[Adrien Athanase] VIP lounge. I hope this random woman in my booth isn’t who you were telling me about.**

**[Nino Lahiffe] No, no. The woman I’m referring to is my girl’s best friend. They’re with me. I’ll come find you.**

Adrien pocketed his phone and slid his drink to the woman. “Have a nice night. It was nice meeting you.” 

He hurried out of the booth and the drunk woman’s grasp, letting the bouncer know that he wasn’t going to be using the booth anymore. 

Adrien made his way to the bar to grab a new drink since the strange, desperate, fan had taken his. 

His phone went off again and he pulled it out with a soft laugh and a dark smirk.

**[Nino Lahiffe] Where are you now? I checked VIP and you weren’t there.**

Adrien shrugged and stayed at the bar, knowing Nino would have to be there eventually. He tapped the bar and ordered another whiskey, turning to lean against the bar. He stared into the crowd of dancing people for a while, getting lost in how they were moving to the beat. 

“There you are, man!” Nino talked over the music and grabbed a few drinks from the bar. “I was looking for you everywhere! Are you ready to meet the girls?!” 

“Yeah, I’d love to!” Adrien spoke over the music and finished his drink, following Nino through the dancing crowd. 

Adrien froze when he saw his lady dancing beneath the lights beside Alya. She looked like a dream with how she moved and he could only imagine what she would be like riding his cock in the moonlight. He brought his thumb up to his full lips to bite the side of it, watching the woman dance and get lost in the music. 

His eyes scanned her body as she spun around and within moments, she collided with him. He caught her arms and steadied her, watching as she parted her lips to apologize. 

“Are you okay?” The words fell from his mouth smoothly, before she could apologize for bumping into him.

He knew as soon as she locked eyes with him that he would never let her go. She was his and he would spend the rest of his night spoiling her and getting her under his control. He would bring chaos into her life and drive her insane, until he had her miraculous in the palm of his hand and his queen in his bed. 

**THE END**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Choke by I Don’t Know How But They Found Me** ](https://youtu.be/mvJjmWTg7Qo)

[ **The Haunting by Set It Off- the lyrics at the top are from this song** ](https://youtu.be/X0hqEjoQikg)

**[No Other Way by SHAED](https://youtu.be/eyYPZIRdGkU) (lalunaoscura showed me this)**


End file.
